Stage 1-4
Stage 1-4 is a story stage of Chapter 1: Final Program. Script Expand for script. *B.S. Entertainment *'Agent': Look, miss, um... I'm sorry. If you want to book our client Kiro, just having money isn't enough. *'Agent': Almost every show wants us. We can only pick those with the highest audience ratings. *'MC': But Miracle Finder was rated number one, 2 years ago... *'Agent': I was a fan of Miracle Finder too. What a pity that the previous producer passed away. *'Agent': I'm sorry, but business is business. *I had to leave Kiro's agency. After this second swing and miss, I only felt more dejected. *'MC': The company's going under... I better just take the subway back instead of a cab. *'MC': And on the way I can buy some snacks and fruit to comfort the crew. *A supermarket nearby B.S. Entertainment *As I purchased my crew's favorite snacks, I rehearsed in my mind how to break the news to them. *While lost in thought, a slender hand appeared in front me-- we've grabbed the same bag of chips. *I turned my head, and the person beside me turned to look at me as well. *A smile was hidden in his deep eyes. I could not help but be attracted. *'MC': Kiiii... mmph! *Kiro suddenly covered my mouth with his hand and glanced around. *His smiling eyes told me he's not angry at all about my impulsiveness. *'Kiro': Shhh... I don't wanna get noticed. *I nodded. *Our little scene seemed to have drawn attention, so we squatted down in hiding. *We crouched together next to that shelf, waiting until he could get away unnoticed. *Looking at the bag of chips in my hand, I suddenly had to suppress a laugh. *'MC': Bbbwa-ha! *'Kiro': Uh? *'MC': Sorry, I just saw you on huge screens, and now, we're squatting here like little kids. *'MC': I can't help it... *'Kiro': If I were still a little kid, I definitely wouldn't let you have the last bag of chips. *I turned around and found Kiro looking at the chips in my hand, seemingly not willing to give up. *I now felt like I was in some big secret, and my heart somehow beat faster. *'MC': You... really like this flavor of chips? *'Kiro': Actually... I can't really recall. Since my career took off, I don't get to eat chips. *'Kiro': I just, um, want to see the prize card inside. Everyone is collecting them, right? *I held up the chips and saw the notice on the packaging about promotional Batman AR cards. *I thought for a moment, opened the pack, and took out the card. *'MC': Take it. *'Kiro': Thanks. If we were kids, we would already be best friends. *'MC': Oh no! *'Kiro': What? *'MC': ... I haven't paid for it yet. *'Kiro': Oh! Yeah... *'MC': Let's just pay up later... *'MC': So sorry, ma'am. I'll buy 10 bags later! *'MC': Sorry! *'Kiro': Sorry! *We looked at each other and burst out laughing. *Remembering what he just said, I handed him a chip. *'MC': Now that it's opened... don't you want to have a try? *Kiro looked at me in surprise. *'MC': One chip couldn't hurt, right? *Kiro hesitated for 2 seconds and took the chip. *'Kiro': Yeah.. Thanks. Um... do you like chips? Choice 1: Like= *'MC': Yes, this is my favorite flavor. *'Kiro': You like this flavor? Okay, I'll keep that in mind. |-|Choice 2: Don't Like= *'MC': No, I don't like chips. *'Kiro': Then-- I don't like them either! *'MC': Eh? *'Kiro': Next time how about sharing something you like with me? *He looked into my eyes and let out a smile. *Even though I know smiling at fans is his job, I couldn't help but feel my face get all flushed. *'Kiro': Thanks. I have to go now. Next time we meet, I'll bring my favorite snack to share with you. *'MC': Um... hey, wait a minute! Kiro! *He turned back suddenly and drew very close. *'Kiro': Shhh! *'MC': Sorry, I forgot again... *I gathered my confidence and took out my business card. *'MC': Actually, I'm a producer at MC Company. *'MC': I'd like to invite you to the last episode of Miracle Finder-- We can pay you a lot! *'Kiro': Is Miracle Finder ending? When I was a kid, I would wait in front of the TV for it to come on every day. *'MC': Yeah, we've lost funding, so... I want to end on a high note. *'MC': Your fans say you have the superpower to make everyone fall in love with you. *'MC': I think a Miracle Finder episode like that would definitely attract viewers, right? *'Kiro': So wait, now I get to be one of the superhumans on Miracle Finder? *'Kiro': But... then, what would I do? Stare at the audience and think "Love me... Love me..."? *'MC': Haha! Um... maybe some singing or a performance? *'MC': Or I was thinking, maybe talk about how you come up with your songs and performances? *'MC': About your creative process, and how you do that love-at-first-sight thing-- *As I prattle on about my thoughts for the show, I suddenly realized Kiro has turned all quiet. *'MC': What? You don't like this direction? Of course, it's just some preliminary ideas... *'Kiro': No, it's settled! I'll do it! Let's just go back and find my agent! *'MC': Really! That's great! *Then I thought of the agent's reply to me just then and fell into despair again. *'MC': Actually, I just came from B.S., and your agent turned me down already... *Kiro, who was so excited at first, fell into a similar despair at hearing those words. *'Kiro': Sorry... It's such a special show. I really want to be a part of it. *'Kiro': But... I don't really decide my schedule. *Even a big celebrity has moments of helplessness. *Seeing Kiro's troubled expression, I felt I just had to comfort him. *'MC': Um... it's okay! I'm still gonna do all I can to make the last show great... Will you watch? *'Kiro': Of course. I wouldn't miss it. *'Kiro': And later... If you have other shows, will you invite me again to be on one of those? *To a producer, such a question is like a gift from heaven. *'MC': Of course! I'll have a thorough plan prepared! --Oh, can I have your contact info? *'Kiro': No problem! I'll be eagerly expecting your next invitation! *'MC': Mmhmm, you can count on it. *No matter how Miracle Finder ends up, I will make a show that's worthy of Kiro's presence. *Before that, I will draw Miracle Finder to a beautiful close for the audience, my colleagues, and my dad. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program